Ep 752 (23 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Pippa is the first person Carly has told about being pregnant. She only found out for definite the day before but didn't tell Ben because of everything else that has been happening. She is freaking out over going through the next seven months of pregnancy without Ben around. Pippa tells her that she's looking forward to having some foster grandchildren. Carly corrects her and says they'll be her grandchildren. She sees her as her real mum. Over in the Beach House, Sam plays at the kitchen table while wearing Nick's police hat. When he sees Sam wearing it, he tells him off and reminds him that he shouldn't be wandering into his room and picking up his things. Marilyn tells Nick off for being so grumpy. She thinks Nick is deliberately being that way with Sam so he can't get too close to him. Nick says she couldn't be further from the truth. Nick and another policeman are sitting in their car when they spot a car not stopping at a Stop sign. When he pulls the car in, he speaks the driver. It is Maurice "Revhead" Gibson who Nick appears to have heard of but not met until now. Revhead's sister Julie is in the passenger seat and appears to be much less rough around the edges than her brother. Nick lets Revhead off with a warning but tells him that next time he won't be so lenient. Pippa's swollen ring finger is recovering nicely and should be fine for the wedding. She is more concerned about Carly telling Ben about the baby though. Ben calls to the door and asks Carly to come home with him. They hug. In the Diner, Sophie tries to get Matt to give Haydn more diving lessons. Matt doesn't want to get involved but says that he'll give Haydn more lessons when he grows up enough to ask him himself. Carly and Ben get back to the farm. All seems to be well with them again. Carly tells Ben she has something very important to tell him but it can wait until they have a cup of coffee. Then she spots the re-enlistment papers for the army. Ben has filled them in. This leads to them having another argument about him wanting to rejoin the army. She goes into their bedroom and packs her things. She almost tells him he's pregnant but doesn't. Sophie goes in search of Haydn. He's sitting on his own in the Surf Club, sulking. She tells him that he's afraid of doing a belly flop in front of some kids. How does he think she felt when the whole class laughed at her because she couldn't read. She didn't run away from the problem. She asked Mitch to help her read and now nobody laughs at her any more. She asks Haydn does he want to learn how to dive or to spend the rest of his life feeling paranoid every time he goes near a swimming pool? Revhead calls into Alf's store and tries to charm Marilyn into giving him some credit. Alf steps in and refuses. It turns into an argument and Alf reminds him of what he had tried to do to Roo. Revhead responds by saying she was asking for it and she's a slag. Alf throws Revhead out of the shop. Nick spots Sam on the street outside Alf's store, drinking the soft drink Revhead had bought for him. Sam should be in Alf's store, being looked after by Marilyn. Nick tries to get him to go back into the shop but Sam won't. Just then, a furious Revhead gets into his car and reverses it at speed. He nearly hits Sam but Nick pulls the kid away in time. Alf and Marilyn come rushing out of the shop. Nick leaves them with Sam while he returns to his car to try and catch up with the maniac driver. When he does, he tells Revhead he won't be getting away so lightly this time. Matt tries to give Haydn another diving lesson. To his horror, there is an even larger audience of sneering Yabbie Creek High youths laughing at him. Yet again, Haydn's attempted dive into the water ends in a belly flop. They think it's hilarious. Sam is fine but a bit shaken. Nick tells Alf and Marilyn that Revhead will be charged with speeding and negligent driving. Sam thanks Nick for saving his life. Nick smiles but looks a bit embarrassed. Still, he sits his police hat on top of Sam's head. Pippa calls to collect the rest of Carly's things. When she gets to the house, she sees that Ben is getting ready to leave for the army. He wasn't planning on saying goodbye to Carly. Pippa almost tells Ben that Carly is pregnant but doesn't. Back at the pool, Haydn tells Sophie he is dropping out of the relay team. There is no way he'll have learned how to dive before the race. Ben puts the framed wedding photo of himself and Carly into his bag and sadly leaves the farmhouse. Carly is no happier as she sits in Pippa's house. Cast *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark *Julie Gibson - Naomi Watts *Revhead - Gavin Harrison - * Writer - Anthony Ellis * Director - Tina Butler * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 751 (22 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 753 (24 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.